Heartbreak Girl
by nianara
Summary: Special for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : "Come Back To Me"/Shikaino/DLDR/Warning inside!


**WARNING : Semi-Canon/OOC/typo(s)/Friendship-Romance/Judul gak nyambung/Gak masuk tema/Gaje/DLDR/etc.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Heartbreak Girl © Nianara**

 **Secuil lirik dari 5 Seconds Of Summer – Heartbreak Girl**

 **Shikamaru Nara – Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : "Come Back To Me" dan semua Guardian Shikaino tercinta!**

 **Hope you like it!**

.

.

 _Siapapun juga tahu, kepada siapa Ino akan kembali._

 **HEARTBREAK GIRL**

.

.

"Shika, apa sesulit itu ya melawan para shinobi yang menculik Sasuke-kun?"

Shikamaru mengernyit mendengar ucapan rekan setimnya. Tadi pagi gadis ini menelfonnya untuk datang kerumahnya, ingin membicarakan sesuatu katanya.

 _You call me up_

Tapi Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu justru mengungkit misinya beberapa minggu silam untuk mengembalikan Sasuke dari beberapa utusan musuhnya.

Ah. Seharusnya Ia tahu. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Ino selalu datang kerumahnya meski hanya untuk bilang kalau Ia merindukan Sasuke. Apapun. Ia membicarakan apapun tentang Sasuke.

 _It's like a broken record,_

"Aku merindukan Sasuke-kun, Shika…"

— _kan?_ Shikamaru mencelos mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Kau selalu bilang itu jika ke rumahku," Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara.

Ino menoleh, "Aku ingin curhat, Shika, dengarkan saja!" ujarnya galak.

Shikamaru menurut.

Ino kembali berucap, "Kau tau, hatiku sakit sekali saat mengetahui Sasuke-kun memilih pergi dari desa," Ia tahu. Terlihat jelas, Ino…

 _Saying that your heart hurts_

Shikamaru bergerak risih. Ia selalu tidak suka jika Ino membicarakan Sasuke. Entah kenapa.

Ia pikir perasaan Ino pada Sasuke hanya sekedar cinta monyet belaka. Ia pikir perasaan Ino akan menghilang bersamaan dengan perginya Uchiha itu.

 _That you never get over him getting over you._

Namun, sepertinya perasaan Ino adalah perasaan yang serius. Sikap Ino yang menjelaskannya.

Bagaimana dengannya? Apa Ia sendiri sedang merasakan cinta monyet pada Ino?

Ck. Perasaan ini terlalu rumit baginya.

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya pelan, "Maaf, aku tidak membawa Sasuke kembali, Ino."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shika. Aku tau kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ino tertawa pelan.

" _Ne_ , Shika… Apa menurutmu Sasuke-kun akan kembali?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Sebenarnya ia justru berharap Sasuke tidak kembali lagi setelah berkhianat pada desa. Shikamaru membisu cukup lama.

Ia baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi Ia dikejutkan oleh Ino dengan air matanya. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya pelan.

 _And you end up crying_

"Tentu saja, Ino," Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan Ino dari nada ucapannya.

 _And I end up lying_

Senyum cantik Ino mengembang perlahan, lalu bergerak memeluk Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Shika. Aku merasa lebih baik," bisik Ino.

Gadis itu lalu pamit pulang, kemudian berlalu dari rumahnya.

' _Cause I'm just sucker for anything that you do._

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!"

Suara Ino. Suara alarm tidur baginya. Tapi bukan untuk membangunkannya dari tidur, melainkan untuk mengingatkannya untuk tidak tidur.

Ia pasti sudah berhasil memejamkan mata untuk tidur beralaskan rumput hijau hutan Nara, namun Ino datang dengan berteriak—selalu berteriak—dan membuat rasa kantuknya terhempas menghilang begitu saja.

Rasanya ingin membekap mulut gadis itu setiap kali dia teriak. Sayang, Ia terlalu mencintai gadis yang satu ini.

Iya, cinta.

Shikamaru menatap Ino setelah bangun dari pembaringannya, "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Shikamaru kasar. Wajah cantiknya ditekuk. Ohh, ada yang salah dengan gadis ini.

"Kau tau kan kalau Sai pernah memanggilku 'cantik'?" Ujar Ino.

"Ya, entah berapa kali kau menceritakan hal itu padaku," Jawab Shikamaru sedikit acuh. Ia tidak suka Ino terus bicara perihal Sai.

"Dan apa kau tau kenapa Sai memanggilku begitu?!" suara Ino meninggi.

Shikamaru melirik Ino heran. Perempuan ini selalu menggunakan suara yang halus dan manja jika sedang membicarakan Sai.

Shikamaru suka suara manja Ino. Ia tidak suka jika suara itu diperuntukkan pemuda lain selain dirinya.

"Karna Ia berfikir untuk tidak memberikan nama panggilan terlalu jujur atau malah memberikan kebalikannya setelah Ia memanggil Sakura 'jelek' dan mendapatinya mengamuk setelahnya!" ucap Ino tanpa jeda.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Lalu?"

"' _Lalu?'_ Bukankah itu artinya dia bilang kalau aku ini kebalikan dari cantik! Huhu~~" Ino menerjang Shikamaru dengan memeluk sebelah lengannya kencang. Membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"In—"

"Sai bodoh sekali, Shikamaru~ Dia bodoh! Bodoh~~" Ino menggerutu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengan Shikamaru. Sifat manjanya keluar.

"Salah kau sendiri langsung percaya padanya."

"Dia memanggilku cantik, Shikamaru! Tentu saja aku percaya padanya!" Ya. Benar.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya. Ya ampun, gadis itu sampai menangis karena hal sepele ini.

"Oh, ayolah Ino. Jangan bersikap merepotkan. Apa hal ini perlu ditangisi?"

"Aku menaruh harapan besar pada Sai, tau! Kupikir Ia bisa menggantikan Sasuke-kun di hatiku…" Ino berucap sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru memutar matanya.

"Apalagi Ia memanggilku cantik! Sayangnya aku ditipu… huh!" Ino menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Gadis pirang itu memajukan bibirnya. Membuat Shikamaru terkekeh melihat wajah Ino itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau tetap cantik meski Sai bilang sebaliknya," ujarnya menghibur Ino jujur. Memang benar, kan.

"Menurutmu aku cantik?"

"Ya."

Ino terkikik pelan melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sedikit merona.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?" Ino bertanya penuh selidik.

"Percayalah padaku."

Wajah cantik Ino melukiskan sebuah senyuman. Ia kembali memeluk Shikamaru

Bukan hanya lengannya, Ia merengkuh tubuh tegap pemuda Nara itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "Terima kasih. Kau memang sahabatku, Shika."

 _You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"_

Shikamaru tahu. Ino selalu mengatakan itu.

 _And we're going in circles again and again._

.

.

.

Sasuke bahkan masih populer setelah Ia menghianati desa dan menjadi salah satu buronan yang paling dicari. Gadis-gadis itu seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Perang berakhir. Pria itu kembali ke desa.

Bukan main. Shikamaru pikir, Sasuke akan dihujat habis-habisan oleh warga desa. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pesona Uchiha muda itu tidak pernah hilang. Pemuda itu justru disambut dengan suka cita oleh warga—oleh para gadis itu tepatnya.

Termasuk sahabatnya. Ehm… _calon gadisnya_ , mungkin?

 _I dedicate this_ _love—_ _song to you_

Gadis cantik itu bodoh. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada Shikamaru yang selalu berada di sisinya. Shikamaru yang selalu menyayanginya.

 _The one who never sees the truth_

Shikamaru memang sudah lelah menahan perasaanya. Tapi, Ia hanya ingin Ino senang. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti hatinya.

 _That I can take away your heart._

Meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

Sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha kemarin, Ino—dan gadis-gadis _penyuka_ Sasuke, tentu saja—tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjunginya.

Gadis bernetra langit itu juga tidak pernah lupa untuk menyeret Shikamaru agar mengantarnya menemui Sasuke. Untuk apa gadis itu mengajaknya?

Karena pada akhirnya Ino menyuruh Shikamaru menunggunya dari kejauhan sementara gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke untuk memberikan _bento_ buatannya.

Mulai sejak kemarin Ino membuatkan bento untuk Sasuke. Tapi yang Shikamaru tahu, Sasuke tidak menerimanya. Mengingat kemarin, Ino justu membawa pulang kembali bentonya.

Dan Ia sangat yakin Sasuke tidak menerima lagi bento milik Ino hari ini.

Tebakannya benar.

Ino terlihat merenggut kesal dengan kotak bento ditangannya. Gadis itu melangkah menjauhi Sasuke—serta beberapa gadis yang menggilainya—dan berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri di bawah pohon.

Setelah ini, Ino pasti akan berceloteh panjang karena makan siang yang dibuatnya, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Sh—shikamaru…"

Mendengar Ino merengek pelan, Shikamaru melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dan memberikan tatapan tanyanya.

Ia siap mendengar curahan hati Ino. Seperti biasanya.

 _Hold you tight straight the day light_

"Sasuke-kun tidak tau namaku… Huee…"

Oke, Shikamaru tidak tahu hal itu. Agak kaget juga mendengarnya, namun pemuda itu justru menahan tawanya.

"Dia hanya tau kalau aku ini seorang Yamanaka…" Ino bergerak meringkuk memeluk lututnya di depan Shikamaru.

"Wajar dia tidak tau namamu. Dia itu Sasuke, ingat?" ucap Shikamaru sekenanya. Ia ikut berjongkok untuk menyamai kedudukannya dengan Ino lalu menepuk kepalan pirangnya.

"T—tapi, kenapa Ia hafal nama lengkap Sakura…?!" ujar Ino sengit.

"Mereka rekan satu tim, Ino."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, "Ya, t—tapi kan… tetap saja…!" lalu memukul dada bidang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjungkal kebelakang saat Ino mendorongnya. Lalu ia terkekeh pelan, " _Mendokuse_ , Ino. Kupikir kau senang dia kembali."

Shikamaru bergerak untuk duduk di hadapan Ino dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan kembali bersandar pada pohon.

Ino yang tadi sempat terdiam, ikut bergerak untuk duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu menekuk lututnya lalu memandang Sasuke yang masih dikerubungi gadis-gadis. Ia tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Shikamaru melirik gadis disebelahnya heran, "Kau kenapa?" Ia yakin beberapa menit yang lalu Ino hampir menangis, tapi sekarang gadis itu malah tertawa sendiri. _Mood_ perempuan cepat sekali berubahnya.

"Ya, aku senang," ujar gadis itu pelan, "Kau benar Shika, dia kembali," ucapnya lagi dengan tawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Shikamaru dapat melihat mata Ino yang berbinar setelahnya.

Ia senang jika gadis itu senang. Tapi, tak mudah melihat gadis itu bahagia karena pemuda lain. Shikamaru ingin membahagiakan gadis itu. Ia ingin Ino bahagia karena- _nya._

Untuk saat ini. Shikamaru rasa, tetap berada di sisi gadisnya—suka atau duka—adalah satu cara membahagiakan Ino

Shikamaru menarik nafasnya dalam. Lalu Ia tersenyum—kembali mendengarkan ocehan Ino yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

 _I'm right here, when you gonna realize_

 _That I'm your cure, Heartbreak girl…_

.

.

.

"Sakura sangat bahagia."

Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis pirang disebelahnya tersenyum manis menatap altar. Melihat sahabat baiknya menerima uluran tangan seorang pemuda yang mengajaknya memulai hidup baru.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Ino. Dia sahabatmu," Shikamaru berucap seolah-olah mengerti maksud wajah iri gadis disebelahnya .

Ino menganga sejenak lalu menyikut Shikamaru, "Hei, apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku mengenalmu sejak dulu. Aku tau wajah iri mu itu, Ino," Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru selesai mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka, "Menghancurkan rumah tangga orang itu tidak baik. Apalagi dia sahabat baikmu."

Ino menatap pemuda disampingnya tidak percaya, "Kau mau tau sesuatu, Shika? Kau ini sama sekali tidak jenius, tau?!" Ino berucap ketus. Shikamaru hanya melirik Ino sebentar dari ekor matanya.

"Kau benar, aku memang iri pada Saki…" Ino mengambil jeda, "Tapi, aku tidak mungkin merebut Sasuke-kun darinya!" katanya sambil memukul lengan Shikamaru.

"Kalau pun aku bisa…" Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Ia ikut tersenyum, "Kalau pun aku bisa, aku tidak mau menghapus kebahagiaan Sakura itu," senyum Ino semakin mengembang. Membuat Shikamaru disampingnya sedetik merona. _Senyuman itu…_

"Aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia…"

Seperti… Shikamaru yang bahagia melihat Ino bahagia?

Shikamaru diam-diam tersenyum. Ino yang Ia kenal dulu adalah gadis yang egois. Yang harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi, Ino telah berubah. Gadis itu telah beranjak dewasa.

"Lagipula—" suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru, "Aku iri pada Sakura karena Ia bisa mendapatkan cinta sejati yang selama ini Ia tunggu."

"Sial, peruntungannya bagus sekali!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sakura selalu setia menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali. Sampai saat Sasuke kembali, tidak ada yang tau kan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke bisa kembali ke desa saja sudah sangat membuatnya lega…" Shikamaru memandangi Ino yang terus berucap. Entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak, Ia tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel _–kun_ seperti biasanya.

"Siapa sangka ternyata Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hah… Jidat itu… Dia beruntung sekali," Ino tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum lembut, "Ia bahkan menutup hatinya untuk pria lain. Termasuk Naruto yang sangat jelas mencintainya dengan tulus," tambahnya.

Ino dan Shikamaru melihat Naruto dari tempat mereka berdiri. Naruto sedang menjadi Naruto yang biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia karena pernikahan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bagaimana kondisi hatinya saat ini.

"Bahkan ada hati yang tersakiti di hari bahagia Sakura, " imbuh Ino pelan.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia sangat mengenal Naruto. Wajah bahagia Naruto itu asli. Ia tidak berpura-pura. Meski ya… Ia tidak tahu menahu dengan perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Menurutmu Naruto tersakiti?"

"Hei, gadis yang dicintainya menikah dengan pemuda lain, apa itu tidak sakit?"

"Jangan lupakan Hinata. Dia—"

"Ah, benar juga!" Shikamaru memicingkan matanya sesaat ketika Ino dengan seenaknya memotong ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum, "Kalau dipikirkan, Naruto sama saja dengan Sakura. Mereka hanya fokus mencintai satu orang dan menutup mata bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa mengisi hati mereka saat itu juga."

Shikamaru diam mendengarkan perkataan Ino.

"Bedanya, Sakura berhasil mendapatkan seseorang yang selama ini Ia cintai. Untuk Naruto, Ia harus bisa membuka mata bahwa ada gadis lain yang mencintainya selama ini yaitu Hinata."

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan Ino yang tidak ada hentinya.

"Meski Naruto tersakiti untuk saat ini. Aku yakin Ia akan bahagia nanti. Kisah cinta mereka sederhana sebenarnya," Ino terkikik pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan ocehanmu?" Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara saat mendapati gadis disebelahnya terdiam cukup lama.

Ino menahan nafasnya lalu memukul Shikamaru dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia bicara panjang lebar dan Shikamaru menyebut itu semua dengan ocehan?

"Jangan urusi percintaan mereka. Bagaimana denganmu? Sasuke-mu menikahi sahabatmu. Apa kau juga salah satu hati yang tersakiti disini?"

 _I know someday it's gonna happen_

Ino tertawa sambil menatap Shikamaru, "Tenang saja Shika. Aku sudah lama melepas Sasuke."

"Benarkah?"

Ino melirik Shikamaru lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?"

Ino mendecak lalu tertawa, "Apalagi Sai!"

 _And you'll finally forget the day you met him_

"Berarti tidak ada lagi hati yang tersakiti karena kau sekarang," ujar Shikamaru. Ia rasa ini waktu yang tepat.

Ino menatap Shikamaru heran, "Memangnya ada yang tersakiti?"

Shikamaru menoleh lalu menatap Ino. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, "Kau sama juga seperti Sakura atau Naruto. Kau terlalu serius memperhatikan Sasuke atau Sai tanpa menyadari ada pemuda lain yang setia menunggumu."

"Heh, siapa yang menungguku? Memangnya ada pemuda yang menyukaiku?" kata Ino. Ia tertawa meremehkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ino yang tadi tertawa langsung membatu. Ia terdiam sambil menatap Shikamaru di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, "Ah— Shika… a—aku…"

Shikamaru tersenyum lepas melihat wajah Ino yang merah padam.

Tangan Shikamaru menggapai tangan kecil Ino. Mengenggamnya, lalu membawanya pergi.

 _I've gotta get it through your head_

"Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" ucap Shikamaru langsung ke poinnya. Mereka berdua sudah berada di bukit tempat Shikamaru biasa tidur siang. Tempat favoritnya.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Percaya diri sekali pemuda didepannya ini. Meski ucapannya memang benar, sih.

Eh?

Ino tak menyangka seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah orang yang menganggap dirinya spesial. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menetralisir kegugupannya.

"B—baiklah…" Percuma, Ino masih tergagap, "Sejak kapan kau punya… um, perasaan itu?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. _Bukan itu yang ditanyakannya,_ "Sejak dulu."

Ino menahan napasnya, " _Sejak dulu?_ " ulangnya, "Kenapa tak kau katakan sejak dulu, Shika?!"

Shikamru menatap gadisnya heran. Eh, gadisnya?

Ia baru saja ingin berucap sesuatu, namun Ino bergerak cepat memeluknya erat.

Tangan Shikamaru bergerak membalas pelukan Ino dengan mantap, "Jadi?"

Ino terkikik di dalam dekapan pemudanya, "Percintaanku ternyata tak kalah seru dengan punya Sakura…" Ino mendongak, menatap mata hitam Shikamaru. Ia tak menyangka bahwa cinta sejati yang selama ini dicarinya selalu berada disisinya, "Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal, Shika! Kau pasti sangat tersiksa jika aku membicarakan Sasuke daan Sai. Kau kan teman curhatku…"

" _Mendokusai…" Gadis itu menyadarinya juga._

Shikamaru rasa, gadis itu tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih. Ia sudah mengerti.

Selama ini Shikamaru tidak pernah takut gadis itu akan pergi bersama pemuda lain meninggalkannya. Karena Shikamaru tahu. Sejak dulu, Ino adalah takdirnya.

Kemanapun dan kepada siapapun Ino akan pergi, Shikamaru yakin bahwa Ino akan kembali padanya.

Lihat kepada siapa Ino datang saat Sasuke pergi dari desa. Siapa yang gadis itu datangi saat Sai 'membohonginya'. Atau siapa yang menemani Ino mendengarkan gerutuannya saat Sasuke tidak tahu namanya.

Ino boleh saja mengharapkan Uchiha atau Shimura untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi, siapapun juga tahu kepada siapa akhirnya Ino kembali.

Sejak awal, Ino memang miliknya. _Kan?_

 _That you belong with me instead._

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

Apa-apaan endingnya tuh? Sangat maksaXD

Maaf seribu maaaaaf! *sujud-sujud*

Oh ya, ini khusus buat **EVENT ROAD TO SIFD 2015 : "Come Back To Me"**

Dan aku udah ingetin di awal. Ini gak masuk tema sepertinya, judul gak nyambung, dan _semua-muanya_ maksa/garuk tembok. Aku ngebut, kehabisan ide, WB parah, dan kemampuan nulisku menurun/ _emang punya kemampuan? DX_

Walaupun—sangat—mengecewakan, aku harap readers tercinta suka dan gak ngerusak event hahaha*puppy eyes*

Salam Shikaino dari Nianara!/MUCH LOVE!

.

—review?

.

.


End file.
